1. Field
The present invention is related to computer file scanning, and more specifically relating to computer file scanning on a network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The scanning of files on an end-point computing device, such as a client machine, is well known to the art, and may include the scanning of computer files, such as when they are stored, opened, accessed, downloaded, and the like. Scanning on an end-point computer device may be implemented in a variety ways, and may be more tolerant to potential impacts to system performance than scanning on a network device. For example, the end point computer device may have more resources to utilize to compensate with (e.g. disk space, memory, and the like) to gain better performance, and the end-point machine may be performing tasks and processes that are dedicated to a single user or single process. However, the scanning of files as they pass through a network computing device may need to be much more efficient with regard to throughput, and thus may not be able to use the same techniques utilized for the end-point computing device. File scanning at the network device level currently utilizes many of the same techniques as developed for an end-point computer. Therefore, there is a need for improved ways to scan files as they pass through a network device.